Frost and Ice ON HOLD
by Star-Seeker1456
Summary: Jack Frost, Elsa, and Anna are all siblings but don't know about their brother or sisters. The queen of Arendelle had a mysterious past that led to Jack and Elsa have powers over ice and snow.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey everyone who is reading this, this is my first story so sorry if it isn't that great. I'll try to update the story at least once or twice every month, so it might take awhile for me to add a new chapter.**

**Frozen- Disney**

**Rise of the Gaurdians- DreamWorks**

Chapter 1

There was a blizzard happening outside. The darkness in the hall made it difficult for the queen to see. "Tick, tock. Tick, tock. I'm afraid time is running out." A man with gray skin and black hair was standing in front of the window. "Why it is almost time for me to get rid of your baby boy." "You will never have him!", the queen held her baby closer to her. "Oh really? I guess I will have to take by force." Three nightmares appeared from black sand. The queen found a sword lying on the ground and picked it up.

The nightmares surrounded the queen, attacking her. She defeated all the nightmares around her but now bore two cuts on her arm and one on her forehead. "Wind please take Jack somewhere far and safe". Little Jack was lifted away and taken to a little village far from Arendelle. "You made a huge mistake you will regret, former Guardian." Then Pitch melted back into the shadows and disappeared. The queen collapsed to the floor and cried. "Please let him be safe", she whispered.

_3 years later_

The queen was in the library, looking for her wedding ring that just fell off her finger. "Where is it?" she whispered. A maid who was nearby cleaning and dusting the library heard the queen. "What did you lose my lady?" "My wedding ring, it fell off my finger." The maid looked at the queen's swollen stomach, it looked like she would give birth any moment. "I will search for your ring, Your Majesty, while you can rest."

Just as the maid finished saying her sentence, the queen's water broke. Her eyes turned into huge pools of fear. "The baby's coming", she whispered. The maid rushed the queen to the royal chambers where the king rushed in quickly after them. Shortly after minutes the queen held her first daughter. "Louis, what should we name her?" The king looked down at his daughter, "How about Ashley?" "No, something else." "Then I don't know what to name her."

The queen looked thoughtfully at her baby. "How about Elsa?" "Perfect." As if on cue Elsa opened her mouth and let out a small squeal. The king brushed his wife's bangs out of her face. When he saw the scar she had on her forhead, he said "Who did this?" She whispered "Pitch" "Say no more."

Outside the maid stood right at the door. "The princess was born with the same powers as her mother, now everything should go to plan", she whispered to the darkness. "Excellent", a voice said..


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorry if the first chapter was kinda sho****rt, I just wanted to get the story out asap. Well here is chapter two and Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Frozen- Disney**

**Rise of the Guardians- DreamWorks**

Chapter 2:

There was a fly buzzing around the castle, causing havoc. It was no ordinary fly though, it was a nightmare.

Flashback:

_"Father, I haven't found the prince yet." "Well keep looking!", he had shouted. "But I can't, the Guardians are out there!"she whined. "Why was I cursed with a stupid, idiotic child?!" There she left Pitch glaring at her until she started crying. She then ran to her room. Pitch then summoned a nightmare that looked like a fly. "Go find any traces or evidence of where that prince is." The fly went off buzzing away. "This is how your supposed to do it, Pain" he said when she poked her head out of her door. "Sorry, father."_

Now the fly was looking around Arendelle, trying to find anything that would possibly lead Pitch to Jack. A few kids had passed by staring at the fly but their mothers told them to watch where they were going. The fly remembered when Pitch had been glaring at Mani. There he said that one more guardian will rise and help to defeat him, and would be royalty. Right then and there Pitch went off trying to get rid of Jack but the queen had summoned the wind for Jack to escape.

After the fly had found nothing in the town, he decided to check the castle.

xXxX

Elsa stared at the frost she created on her window. 'Stupid, you're seventeen and still can't control your powers.', she thought. Elsa threw herself on her bed, hating herself. Soft footsteps sounded out in the hall. "Are you sure you want to do this?" "As much as I hate doing this I have to." Curious, Elsa sat up and turned towards her door. Her father opened her door and closed it softly behind him. "Elsa, your mother and I have to go to Artëm in a week to sort something out." "Will it be long?" "We'll see when the time comes closer." The king sighed and went back into the corridor.

Elsa got up to close the door and then changed into her nightgown. She pulled her hair back and made a rubberband to hold her hair in place. She then threw the covers on her bed, snuggled into the bed, threw the covers on her, and went to sleep. Right at that moment, the fly went into her room.

-One Week Later-

It was still dark when she woke up. Looking at her little white clock embroidered with gold, Elsa groaned. It was way too early for her, Four a'clock. She tried going back to sleep, but it was no use.

Elsa decided to get dressed and maybe get a quick snack from the kitchen. She threw off the covers and walked like a zombie over to her dresser. Elsa opened it and looked at all her dresses. She decided on a deep green dress with black lace around the edges and the sleeves were black.

Elsa twirled slowly, watching the big skirt spin like a top. She then grabbed a book on her nightstand she had been reading for awhile.

Then a fly buzzed around her head. Elsa tried hitting it with her book, but it was flying out of reach everytime she swatted. She just groaned and went into her small library in her room and locked the door. Elsa then just read until it was six.

xXxX

Bellaire, otherwise better known as the queen was walking toward the dining area with her husband. She heard quick footsteps and Anna quickly caught up to them. The Queen noticed Anna was still wearing her nightgown and her hair was a wild mess. Elsa soon followed Anna shouting that she give back her diamond necklace.

The queen just rolled her eyes at a normal sight. Anna and Elsa would always steal eachothers jewelry as soon one opened her door.

"Anna, give your sister back her necklace." Anna groaned and reluctantly gave her sister back her jewelry.

Shortly after breakfast Bellaire and Louis boarded the ship with some of the staff members. Her daughters were on the deck waving as they departed. The queen waved back at them and smiled.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! By the way Jack will appear next chapter and maybe if I get five reviews I'll post it early. Spoiler: "Bellaire." The king looked terrified yet also fascinated at her. His wife turned towards him. "I should've told you earlier.", she wept. Louis wasn't the man to divorce or hate his wife after she kept a secret so big for a long time, so he held her close and waited.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:**

**Yay! This story has eight followers *hands virtual cupcakes to followers* :P. The reason why I put Happy Valentine's Day on the previous chapter, even though it was January, was because I knew I wouldn't have a new chapter for you guys by then. Now *drumroll* if I get three reviews I'll post the next chapter on March 13th.**

**Legal Disclaimer: If I owned Frozen and ROTG that would be awesome, but sadly I don't.**

Chapter 3:

Jack looked at the blanket he always had since he was a baby. Twenty years he had held on to it, hoping that his biological parents would find him. If he had known who they were he probably won't believe it. He put the blanket back in the box he had it in and went outside. North was eating some sugar cookies while making some wach-a-ma-call-it.

"Hey, North, did you save any cookies for me?", Jack joked.

"Hmm... Maybe why?"

"Cuz I want some."

North laughed and handed a cookie to Jack. "Thags", Jack said while trying to say thanks with his mouth full. That made North laugh harder.

"Oi! You're gonna kill me, you're making me choke on cookies! Don't you know that laughing's contagious?", Jack said. He leaned on his staff coughing.

"Oh man..."

xXxX

Anna was waving at her parents with Elsa. Soon after they left, she skipped back to the castle's garden. Elsa passed through the rose bushes and sat down next to Anna on the bench. "How long do you think they're going to be out there?", Elsa asked. "I dunno, maybe two three weeks."

Anna then decided to go into her room and write in her diary. She slowly got up and crossed the castle, making a quick stop in the kitchen.

She was brushing crumbs off her face when she entered her room. She bent down and grabbed her diary and quill then sat down at her desk.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today mother and father left to Artëm to settle some buisness. I don't believe them though, I think it's something much more than that. Maybe they are adopting a little sibling for Elsa and me? Nah, too silly, or is it? I don't know. Anyways, my birthday is two days away! Elsa has been busy lately, maybe for a party for me. Oh yeah I still have a box of chocolates under my bed. I'm surprised I haven't finished them yet._

Anna stopped writing and decided to write later in the evening. She went over to the bed, grabbed the box of chocolates, and started munching on them.

xXxX

Louis was below deck when he felt it. Strong waves were pounding against the boat. Bellaire who was reading put her book down and sat up. "Do you think?", she asked. "I hope not." The king then heard a knock at their door. "Come in." A servant girl came in and bowed. "Your Majesties, we are currently in a storm." Bellaire looked at her and smiled.

"Thank you for letting us know what is causing these waves." The girl quickly bowed and thanked her. Then she scurried away.

A violent wave crashed against the boat. Exchanging worried glances, the king and queen went on the deck.

The storm was almost strong enough to destroy the ship. The king was trying to help the sailors and the queen was preparing the life boats. As the royals were helping, each continuous wave grew stronger and higher. Until it crashed over the whole ship.

The queen hurried to the king and created a ice shield between them and the wave.

He stared at her. "Bellaire." The king looked terrified yet also fascinated at her. His wife turned towards him. "I should've told you earlier", she wept. Louis wasn't the man to divorce or hate his wife after she kept a secret so big for a long time, so he held her close and waited. Waited for the storm to pass.

**How did you guys like having the queen/Bellaire having ice powers? I thought it would be kinda cool and it would explain how Elsa got her powers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:**

***Rereads chapter 3* Wow, did I write that? That was kinda bad, wasn't it? Well, I hope this one is better than chapter 3! ~_~ BTW ****Happy Saint Patty's Day peoples! Oh yeah, sorry this chapter's so short, my teachers give so much homework!**

**Legal Disclaimer: If I owned ROTG and Frozen I'd make this into a movie right now. Sadly I still don't own these movies. -_-**

Chapter 3:

Elsa stared quietly through her window where outside it was raining. She sighed and turned back towards her book where she had been learning about Arendelle and Ärtem's history and alliance. Elsa put her head on her arms and slowly read about how her great great grandfather created the alliance by marrying the princess of Ärtem, her great great grandmother.

She heard a knock on her door. "Come in!", she said eager to stop reading the boring history book. Anna came in carrying a notebook.

"So I have been thinking that our teachers are making us read this thing because our parents left to Ärtem.", Anna said.

"Please don't say that word again!", Elsa moaned.

"Ärtem, Ärtem, Ärtem, Ärtem, Ärtem!"

"Really? I said don't say that word again."

Anna giggled and left with an ,"Ärtem", when she left Elsa's room. She took some steps backwards and bounced into a grim-faced Kai.

"Sorry, sorry!", Anna said hurriedly.

"It's fine. Anyways, I have something to tell you and Elsa."

Elsa looked from her doorway ,"What happened?", she asked. Kai looked sorrowful as he began to speak.

"Elsa and Anna, your parents have-", he started getting teary eyed. "They have... died at sea." Elsa slammed her door and collasped onto the floor. She leaned against the door, sobbing, and making ice spread all over her room, making it go in the hall.

"Mother... Father...


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes:**

**Hopefully this chapter makes up for March's. By the way, something major is happening on the eighth. Whoever guesses first correctly will earn a spot in the next chapter. Happy Easter!**

Chapter 1:

Jack was flying over to a small kingdom to bring winter. He remembered what North told him about a girl with powers like him. Jack did a somersault in the air and continued flying.

**(A/N: Italics=flashbacks)**

_"Jack come here", North said. He followed North to the library and then over to the Restricted Area. North grabbed a book that said 'Princesses of Arendelle'. On the cover it had two girls, one with platinum-blonde hair, golden crown, and a dark blue dress with black sleeves. The other was a strawberry-blonde, had her hair in a bun, wearing a light green dress, and had a white strand of hair. Jack noticed the one with the crown was frowning, looking like she was concealing something. The other one was smiling brightly._

_"Who are they?", Jack asked. "They are the current princesses of Arendelle", North said ,"The platinum-blonde is the oldest and her name is Elsa. The strawberry-blonde is Anna." _

Jack looked below him and saw a castle. Smiling to himself, he dove down. Some kids smiled and waved at him as he passed by, leaving snow behind, leaving it to spread.

_Jack looked closely at tthe two. Elsa resembled him the most, except for the frown. Anna had the same mischievous smile as him. "Am I related to them?", he asked. North laughed. "Maybe, maybe not. That you have to find out yourself!" With that he left Jack in the library._

xXxX

Anna put on her black shoes and fixed her black dress. She looked herself in the mirror. Instead of her usual perky smile, a sorrowful face took place. A sigh escaped her lips. Today was her parents's funeral. Anna put on her bonnet and went to the royal graveyard.

As she arrived many people gave her pity and occasionally roses. Anna went up next to her father's grave and listened quietly to the priest. "Today we are gathered to mourn the death of Arendelle's king and queen. Let us have a moment of silence." Anna started crying, along with other fives minutes passed Anna and a few servants gave a speech about the monarchs. Then everyone left with heavy hearts. Anna leaned against Elsa's door and sang a verse of a song.

She woke up with a start. She was in her bed, covers over her. "Hello?", Anna asked cautiously. "Hey." Anna looked to her right and saw a boy with white hair, blue hoodie, and brown pants. She immediately sat up in bed and grabbed her pillow, ready to throw it at the intruder. "Anna, you better not throw it at your older brother", he said. "I only have one sibling and that is Elsa!", she said while throwing the pillow.

He laughed as he dodged it. Right there, Elsa came into the room. She looked stunned at Jack then to Anna then to Jack. "Anna, do you know him?" "No." "Of course you wouldn't. I'm your long lost brother." Jack handed a book to Elsa that said 'Royal Families of Arendelle'. On the cover had the king, queen, Jack, Elsa, then Anna. Reluctantly, Elsa flipped through the pages of the book.

"It, I mean he's telling the truth." Elsa handed the book to Anna. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF NORTH!", Anna shouted.

xXxX

Misery put on a light gray dress with black shoes. She then dyed her hair brown and put on a sweater. She walked outside to the study. Her eyes landed on a book and snatched it. She looked at the cover. She then stowed it in her purse and summoned sand similar to her father's and went to Arendelle.

"Frost and Ice, you will regret this."


	6. Author's Note

Hello fellow fanfictioners! (idk)

I recently got a Wattpad and spending all my time on there and didn't have enough time to write Chapter 6, so it will be late. I am deeply sorry and I am a horrible person.


End file.
